tsrmhocfandomcom-20200215-history
CoffeeAndPolitics
CoffeeAndPolitics is a Liberal Democrat MP. Early Career (August 2016 - September 2016) CoffeeAndPolitics joined the Labour Party in August 2016 when he was recruited by Quamquam123. He served as a proxy MP for a short period before being successfully elected as a permanent MP, replacing Rex Onocrotalus. CoffeeAndPolitics suddenly left the MHoC in September 2016, having struggled to balance his private life. His vacated seat was subsequently lost due to his failure to notify the party about the situation. In By-Election IX, his seat was won by Premier_Hirohito of UKIP. Becoming an MP again (November 2016 - February 2017) CoffeeAndPolitics returned in November 2016, following the 24th General Election in which the Labour Party won its largest share of seats ever in the MHoC. He put his name forward for the subsequent election to determine who filled the 17 seats and was successful. Prior to entering office once more, he had apologised to his colleagues for going absent without leave and promised that it would not happen again.CoffeeAndPolitics took part in a deputy leadership election in the Labour Party but narrowly lost to Kay_Winters. Cabinet Role (February 2017 - May 2017) On 27th February 2017, then-Prime Minister RayApparently announced a cabinet reshuffle and CoffeeAndPolitics was appointed as the Secretary of State for Energy and Environment, a role which also encompassed food and rural affairs. During his tenure in this role, CoffeeAndPolitics released several pieces of legislation in response to Crisis 10: Severe Bee Crisis, which was released by the Crisis Committee, and worked behind the scenes to prepare legislation related to his department. Further Experience in the House and Defections (May 2017 - November 2018) In May 2017, CoffeeAndPolitics defected to the Liberal Party and served as Minister of State for the Environment during the Labour-Liberal-Socialist coalition. He later served as Secretary of State for Health during the Conservative-Liberal-UKIP (re-branded National Conservative) coalition. In February 2018, CoffeeAndPolitics defected to the Conservative Party following the allegations made about Vitiate's subsequent resignation as Deputy Leader of the Conservatives and disagreements about plans for the new administration. Since defecting, he has contested a by-election of which he lost to RedLuxemburg, the Labour Party candidate. Shortly after, he replaced Ddraig as MP following his resignation. In November 2018, CoffeeAndPolitics left the Conservative Party and the MHoC due to extenuating circumstances and to focus on his A-Levels. Returning home to TSR Liberal Democrats (June 2019 - Present) In June 2019, CoffeeAndPolitics returned to the MHoC and rejoined TSR Liberal Democrats as he is a Remainer who strongly supports a People's Vote and his political views closely resembles that of the party. Following on from TSR Liberal Democrats' emphatic General Election victory for the 29th Parliamentary Term, he was appointed as Secretary of State for Environmental Affairs by 04MR17. In September 2019, shadowdweller replaced CoffeeAndPolitics as Secretary of State for Environmental Affairs in a Cabinet reshuffle. Legislation Created With the help and advice of his fellow party members, CoffeeAndPolitics has created the following legislation: Bills: * Wildlife and Countryside (Pollinating Insects) Bill 2017 * London Ultra Low Emission Zone Bill 2017 (2nd Reading) * UK Plastic Microbead (Ban) Bill 2017 (3rd Reading) * Smart Energy Roll-Out Scheme Bill 2017 (2nd Reading) These bills have since been repealed via the Great Repeal Act. Personal Life CoffeeAndPolitics is an avid supporter of Liverpool FC. Category:MHoC Category:Liberal Party